This core includes the data management, statistical analysis and administrative support for the grant and describes the patient population utilized in all patient-based sections of the program. The families with autosomal dominant polycystic kidney disease (ADPKD) who have been collected for more than 30 years at the University of Colorado are a unique resource for the study of human ADPKD. The historical, physical examination, laboratory and imaging data of these subjects are entered into the PKD database and have been extensively analyzed. The data management and statistical section is engaged in data entry, data verification and statistical analysis support for the entire program.